Zenjirou Sasamoto/Relationships
Lavinia Allocer's peerage Lavinia Allocer Zenjirou's King and the first devil he made contact with, Lavinia shares with him a zig-zagged relationship. First hostile towards her because of her usual idiotic and childish personality, Zenjirou would later grow used to her shenanigans, as he discovers that she's not as stupid as he first thought, as she puts all of her fates and dreams on him for being the new brass dragon. Even though she was absent during the events of volume 9 to 11, his loyalty for her never faultered in the slughtlest, making Akane, on the other hand, both surprised and motivated to break out. After the events of the "Miyama Runaway" arc, being back from her Akane transformation, she fell in love with him and became his closest and most loyal friend and lover. Annabelle Helsing Dubbed Zenjirou's first friend and fellow knight, both of them share one of the most sincere and mutual friendships in the series, being both the straight man for the peerage, as well as their snark battles bring them the sense of equality. Annie is the only character which Zenjirou doesn't hit through the course of the story, and he becomes extremely angered when she threatens to leave the group to become a stray and Kill the Vampire King in volume 4. She's the only one who doesn't hold for now feelings for him. Takeshi Chiba Dubbed Zenjirou's second friend, fellow pawn and first male friend his the peerage, sharing a sincere and mutual friendships in the series. He becomes extremely angered when he threatens to leave the group to become a stray and become a Longinus in volume 8, as well as he became extremely sad when learning he sacrificed himself for him. He is now one of the resident spirits of Zenjirou's Destroyer Astra, alongside Amurokros, Yagura Kuroyuki, Ophelia and Krimson. Tasha Campbell Shoda Ichimoji Dai Liu Sasha Whiswain Miyuu Ichinose Kuoh Academy Shiori Kamiyama Serena Sitri Iris Sabrina Prelati Kiruko Matsuoka Salvatina Veritas A girl that wants to build her own harem, and for that searched for the brass dragon in order to become his apprentice. Despite Zenjirou's claims that he is nothing like his predecessor and senpai, Sally still sticks with him due to the fact that he is indeed a chick magnet. All in all, Salvatina deeply respects him, and Zenjirou sees himself as her guardian. Albert Robinson Devils Berolina Allocer and peerage Unlike his King, Zenjirou has a healthy relationship with Berolina, either by respect or just fear for her. Being both a royal devil and the headmistress of Kuoh academy, Berolina respects her on both aliases and identities. In her part, despite her short fuse, Berolina deeply cares about his well-being and mental state regarding his expostion to Lavinia's behavior. From where he could interact to the rest of her peerage, Berolina developed an one-sided rivalry with her Knight Nero and a friendship with her Rook Hwan Jin-young and Bishop Jacob. Aria Argento Nerio Allocer Raven Phenex Zenjirou's first friend in the underworld and the granddaughter of Raiser Phenex. Despite her initial idea to become his rival, she ended up subjected to Nerio's experiment, and because of this, everytime she sees Zenjirou, she enters a berserker rage, trying to kill him. In calmer times, she stands in a way similar to a proper Phenex, arrogant and prideful, while maintaining a fairly shade or shyness when talking to him. She developed a crush on him and cheered during his first rating Game. They call each other by cutesy nicknames(Zenji or Zeji and Rei-chan) when not in crowds. Irene Dantalion Zenjirou's fiancée and the future head of both the Purson and dantalion clan, being the daughter of the satans Marye Beelzebub and Maverick Asmodeus and niece of the satan Alice Belphegor. Their relationship is yet new, but apparently, Zenjirou has no problems with her hang from his neck and cuddle on him. They also share nicknames with each other. Audrey Gremory Others Sasamoto Family Since birth, Zenjirou has a very loose relationship with his parents and sisters. being the sole male and the youngest of five children, Zenjirou was subjected to several humilliations and bullying from his sisters, because of the sole reason to be the only male, and considered a pervert by them. Such events would halt when he was already thirteen, and even after it, they share a very unconfortable bond, with them being a little nicer. his mother, Satsuki, however, is the only family member he loves, and she's the second motivation for him to continue to live, since he hates his father for making his life miserable and making him abandon his only two childhood friends. Julia and Nina Zenjirou's childhood friends. not much is known about them except that he loved them too much, and because of an accident, their parents left Japan, leaving Zenjirou alone for the next years. Yoko Akabane The heiress of the kanto's supernatural region and the daughter of the main Fox spirit. She first met Zenjirou during his peerage's search for a powerful yokai to their group, and soon claimed herself as his 'husband', trying to seduce him in order to harvest his almost unlimited power and having hopes for strong descendants. Despite those shallow reasons, they get along extremely well, and are the only ones that can measure and contain Lavinia's own shenanigans. Later in the series, however, Yoko would try to make a pact with the Sasamoto family, and by using her mind-sharing technique, she saw Zenjirou's own haunted memories. Later, she would try to start over his relationship with him, developing true feelings for him. Liu Bei Guan Yu Oliver Pent Rei Miyama Asriel Israel Alisa Reinhardt Alice Evangelista Yaminari Kuroyuki Issei Hyoudou Category:Relationships (Black)